The Long Drive Home
by Harbinger of Anime Babes
Summary: What happens on the ride back to school after the beach? Kyoya and Haruhi have a lot to talk about, that's for sure.   From Episode 8, "The Sun, the Sea, and the Host Club."


**A/N: Hey, everybody! This is my first OHSHC fanfic! I hope you enjoy it! Remember to R/R! :)  
>Most of it takes place on the drive home after Haruhi's encounter with those thugs, but some also takes place beforeafter the dinner.**

* * *

><p>I pull at the uncomfortable pink dress that Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru somehow got me to wear. I wasn't surprised that the twins wanted me to wear it, and now I'm not surprised about Kyoya either. Before, I would have been, simply because he never struck me as the kind of man who held any true sympathy.<p>

But now I understand.

We had a chat on the way back from the beach. He'd been driving, I was also in front, and everyone else was sleeping in the back.

* * *

><p>It was an uncomfortable silence, and suddenly some sarcastic slipped out. "You know, I didn't know rich people drove."<p>

His glasses seemed to gleam, and his lips turned into a smirk. "I have many talents you don't know about. The others…" he drifted off. "I wouldn't be too expectant of 'commoner abilities.'"

I pushed my head harder against the seat. _Commoner._

"You should make it up to him, you know."

I sat up and looked at the dark haired man. His eyes appeared to be fixated on the road, and his expression was rather serious. I turned around to see Tamaki asleep with his mouth open; his eyes were just barely slit enough for the violet to creep out. I quickly faced forward.

There was a deafening silence for an undetermined time before he spoke again.

"I'll help you."

We were stopped on the side of the road; Kyoya was now gazing at me intently. Before I could move or react, his lips were pressed against mine with slight force. He pulled away quickly, and smiled. "There. You've helped me, so I'll help you with him."

"Kyoya-senpai?"

He pressed his fingers gently to his lips. "That was my first kiss."

"Was it really that important to you? A simple kiss from someone who couldn't mean less romantically to you?"

"Simple Haruhi, you're so naïve." I didn't understand. I always felt Kyoya was just _there_; he never really showed any emotion. Without pausing for me to respond, he continued. "From the moment you walked in, I knew you were brilliant, perhaps the only one in this school as brilliant as I."

"Senpai, I.."

"You show the perfect lack of interest with the club, but I know you are in it for more than the fancy tuna." He pressed his head against the leather seat, and stared out the window. "Perhaps," he paused. "Originally, yes, you wanted to not only pay off your debt, but also wanted the life of a rich person, be you female or male." He turned to look at me once more, and pinched my chin with his index finger and thumb. "But now, you're staying because you love him."

I was taken aback by his statement. "S-senpai, I don't know what you're—"

He pressed his finger against my lips. "Shh, Haruhi." His eyes fluttered shut. "I know you do. The way you look at him, the way you react to him, the way you're always pushing him away… You're afraid that he doesn't feel the same way."

A single tear fell from my right eye. How could he know? My cold exterior towards _him…_because I…

"The only problem is that I love both of you." His eyelids remained closed as he continued on, and his hand was softly pressed against my cheek. "I've loved him for years. No woman has ever posed a threat to that. I knew that one day he'd come to me." His eyes peeked behind his eyelids. "Until _you_ came along and stole both of our hearts."

"Kyoya…"

"If you got hurt today, he would never be able to live with himself."

"I just…"

"Here's the deal, Haruhi. You're going to make it up to him. I can't have either of you, so you're going to make sure he stays happy."

* * *

><p>So here I am, standing at the entrance to Music Room #3, better known as the Host Club. But I'm not here as a host, today. I'm here as a guest to a wonderful seafood dinner. The door opens, I see the blond beauty, and I…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

I'm not quite sure how I've ended up here in this bedroom with my face pressed against Tamaki's chest. All I know is that this is it. This, right here, is what it feels like for someone to actually care. His fingers are entwined with my hair, and his other hand is placed on the small of my back.

I'm ready to tell him those words when light creeps in and the twins shout "You pervert!"

I guess I'll have to wait til later.


End file.
